


Electric Kiss

by sarangwonhoe



Series: EXO in hiatus [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sehun, ChanHun, Chanyeol/Sehun - Freeform, Choking, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Mirrors, OT8, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Power Bottom Sehun, SEHUN'S WAIST, Sehun appreciation, Swearing, Teasing, Top Chanyeol, Yixing is in China, blowjob, explicit smut tbh, hyung maknae kink, it's pretty innocent idk, no it isnt, well bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangwonhoe/pseuds/sarangwonhoe
Summary: Sehun had already seen that other side of Chanyeol. It's time for him to experience it. Sequel to 'That's Right Our Type".





	Electric Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First part is here, even though they're not necessarily connected. - https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232572  
> Enjoy. Kudos & comments are appreciated! ❤

It was mid December and nothing of the supposed festivity reached the EXO dorm. Or Sehun, in particular. Only a few days ago SM had shockingly dropped the MV’s short version of their new song “Electric Kiss” - a headliner of their first full Japanese album. So they had been busy with that and all it brought – rehearsals, styling, shootings, photobooks. _Japanese_. It always took more from him to learn. But that wasn’t all! Christmas was soon and unlike Sehun, EXO’s fans probably already bubbled with the upcoming celebrations so working along on a special winter album was also in their schedule. The end of the year was always hectic - they barely spent any time together as a group because of different appointments and even if they did manage to steal an evening in the common room, everyone were exhausted and it didn’t continue long. Even now Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongdae were in China for a few days on official meetings for relations between China and South Korea – a thing of importance and great privilege, because the three of them acted as political ambassadors before the Chinese president.  
  
The maknae wasn’t exactly complaining though. He was happy for this success, he truly was, even if most of the time it didn’t show on his face. But he also felt how wind-up he was recently, probably from the stress and the never ending work. He found himself missing their “family time” evenings as Junmyeon called them, them being really rare the last two or three months. There was this huge couch in their common room with scattered beanbags around it which the leader would always insist they relaxed on, before the evening would roll quickly with food, pleasant talk that took their mind off things, video chatting with Yixing and sometimes a random movie. Overall good times.  
  
There was one more thing clawing at Sehun’s mind from time to time. It’s been a few months since the little _night fiasco_ with his hyungs Baekhyun and Chanyeol where nothing had followed. And that was good? Nothing had changed between them. They didn’t treat him differently. It was chill. He was actually glad of the fact. But not as of recently. At first it didn’t even bother him – how Baekhyun seemed to have found mostly Chanyeol to direct his affection at. Then Sehun had gotten generally separated from the group with all these modeling appointments. When Jongin, his best friend, started spending most of his free time helping Kyungsoo with their choreography, the loneliness had already creeped in to bother Sehun. At days like this when CBX were gone and no way in hell, he’d worry their precious hard-working leader with bullshit, it was inevitably worse. And not that it affected him visibly much or his productivity but he was still the maknae and at cold months like December, the lack of showering him in affection as per usual was rather raw. _Also the stupid Japanese was fucking hard to remember._  
  
He swore under his breath whilst leaning against the cold wall of their main dance practice room, a piece of paper with the lyrics in his hand. He wore only a thin tank top because he had practiced the choreography only 10 minutes ago and was too lazy to go change. Freezing goosebumps immediately reminded him why this was a bad idea. If Kyungsoo was here, he’d probably yell at him for “trying to get sick just before Christmas” and with a not-so-gentle tug he’d drag a hoodie on him. Junmyeon on the other hand, would calmly pull him into a warm hug and explain in detail how their maknae being sick would be _a disaster_ for the 12 million fans in Instagram. Sehun was glad neither of them was here. Actually as far as he cared to know it was only him, Chanyeol and Jongin in the dorm. The hyungs had gone Christmas shopping and in order not to drag along Kyungsoo and Junmyeon who were like a fighting married couple when it came down to what to get the younger ones and _“should they get gifts also for Kris, Zitao and Luhan”_ , Chanyeol had used him helping Sehun with his rap in Japanese as an excuse.  
  
It was true Sehun needed the help but the giant also had his own things in mind that didn’t really settle with him the last few months. Things mostly centered around the maknae’s fresh temper, the fiery challenge in his eyes and the kiss they had shared. As a matter of fact, after that night Baekhyun had found the courage to privately express his feelings towards Chanyeol once again but also to state that while they had this career they can’t be dating and their relationship remained open.  
  
Chanyeol had been a bit surprised from that honestly, nevertheless it was fine with him, having in mind they still stole short moments from their busy schedules for a kiss or two and ravaged each other at nights when they could. But since then the thought of the challenge which Sehun radiated that night, had buzzed Chanyeol’s mind dangerously. Baekhyun could _never_ pose such a temper, as he kindly melted in his arms almost as soon as he was touched. The challenge of those enticing eyes was what winded Chanyeol up. Who was he to turn it down? Also he wasn’t blind. It was more than obvious to him, he who was observing and knowing when to pay attention, that Sehun must miss some of it too. It was etched in the subtle frowns of distress he made when even the need of attention turned particularly lonely.  
  
“Sehunnie.” - A voice pulled the freezing boy out of his thoughts, _mostly curses at the Japanese._ \- “You’re going to catch a cold staying like this. Here, put this on.” - Chanyeol swiftly took off his hoodie and threw it onto his shoulders with a warm smile. Sehun blinked to come back to Earth and mumbled a “Thank you, hyung.”, as he zipped the thing up without much protesting. Good thing these two were almost the same size because to anyone else of the EXO members any Chanyeol hoodie would mean _a life-engulfing swallowing you poncho_. Still, Sehun found the sleeves were too long even for him and hung a few inches below his hands. Seriously.  
  
“Let’s train the rap parts for a little while and we’ll go downstairs to get something warm, okay?” - Chanyeol offered and in this gloomy weather, who was Sehun to say no? However, they never even got to the stairs.  
  
And really Chanyeol _was something else_. With his collected, polite character, caring eyes and the gentle rationality that marked every single one of his deeds. Even now he kindly gave the maknae all the help he needed with his lines. He wasn't irritated when they had to repeat again and again and offered praising back rubs. Only Junmyeon could ever compete with this behaviour. Of course, everybody knew Chany was pretty clumsy sometimes but none of that showed when he took genuine care of his group. Of Sehun who had missed exactly this so much and now practically latched thankful eyes onto his hyung.  
  
However, Chanyeol was something else because while he almost resembled the leader wholesomely, every now and then the maknae would be left transfixed on the greater contrast when Chanyeol rapped and always that other side of him would surface. That same side which Sehun had seen when Baekhyun was a total _mess_ before them. The same side which Sehun did see but didn't get close to except for the single electric kiss (more of a battle) that still lingered, burned with its hiatus, called for a rematch.  
  
Sehun watched with fixed nonchalance on his face but on the inside he felt like catching his breath. For the who knows which time they practiced the exchange of rap lines between them but the maknae wasn't paying attention enough - he was simply gazing and didn't continue when his turn came. Before Chanyeol could say something, Sehun had already left his little trance and settled, his deep voice cutting through the silence.  
  
"Hyung. Come here." - Not only it lacked the 'please' that ought to have followed, nor his tone betrayed anything but a quiet order. Chanyeol tried reading through the unreadable expression and only shrugged, before complying. Sehun finally managed to catch the breath in his throat as soon as the other leveled prying curious eyes with his. And then out of the _fucking_ blue he shortened the distance between them in a very tight hug. Very tight as Sehun could literally feel the other’s shocked heart madly beat against him through the layers of clothes.  
  
“Hun-?”  
  
“I just wanted to thank you, hyung.” - The maknae was quick to cut him off with his lips brushing against Chanyeol’s neck. It may have been uncharacteristic in a way but the hug grew less and less innocent the more seconds passed. Especially with the closeness and Sehun’s lips nibbling purposefully at the skin before him. His hands were already grabbing at Chanyeol tightly and the sleeves still hung long from them but the next thing the older knew, was subtle nails claw hard down his back all the way to his spine. A spontaneous shiver ran through him.  
  
“Hun, what are you doing?”  
  
The only answer he got was a tangible bite. Chanyeol groaned from the sting.  
  
“Hun, stop this-”  
  
“Or what?” - Sehun was quick to retort. His eyes weren’t neutral, nor they held any of the usual shyness of the maknae when someone would give him attention. They met the other’s darkened ones only now. They taunted. Suddenly his thin lips that were always curved down and gave him that frowny dangerous expression, were positioned right in front of Chanyeol’s in an open challenge, looking so ready. Just like he remembered them be. Last time it had been a thought of the moment. Now the older’s hand was a lightning to knead in Sehun’s hair and a hum escaped him. Their maknae had let his locks longer, their now black color captivating the eye in secret. Chanyeol didn’t think twice about crashing their lips together this time either. From the first second it was clear this was something much longed after. Sehun had realized he craved not only to see this side of his hyung but to experience it, as for Chanyeol the fiery challenge hadn't put off its flames since day one.  
  
The maknae put all his force forward, his strict nudges and bites fighting to probe deeper access into the kiss. Chanyeol on the other hand returned it strong enough, having more experience and not letting that happen. Even as their breath was nearly through and lungs burned with the lack of it, they still trashed around the practice room, stumbling through each other, neither wanting to give this up.  
  
"Is _this_ \--stoppinmgh-for you-?" - Sehun grunted out while the other was doing his best to claim his lower lip but ended up just cutting off his words. - "Huh, hyung?" - He managed, this time steady through heavy breaths. A short break to assess the closeness. He didn't wait for an answer though, only threw a fierce look Chanyeol's way, as he dove swiftly back. Their tongues intertwined once again into a heated battle. One would break sooner or later under the lack of enough oxygen and Sehun was determined it not to be him.  
  
His hands slipped unnoticed low under the other's T-shirt and swiftly buried red lines of nails into his back. Chanyeol growled and his grip on the black locks tightened but it was enough of an distraction for the maknae to finally plunge deeper into the hot cavern. Soon after, their tongues simply glided along each other. He could feel the slight smirk on Chanyeol's features, as they stumbled some more steps backwards, until the older's back hit the mirror wall. He grabbed a handful of Sehun's ass and shoved their hips together, the maknae eliciting a sweet sound into the kiss. Their lips released harshly and heavy breathing filled the room. Sehun's lusty eyes met those of calmness before a storm.  
  
"Touch me, hyung. I know you want to." - He firmly said, his fingers tinkering around Chanyeol's belt. - "What is it? You'd like my lips buried to the base of your cock? I've noticed our leader-nim staring at them quite a lot from the time we used to be roommates." - He distractedly noted, his tone betraying nothing but the promise of sweet danger. - "Or perhaps you swoon over my waist and thighs just like the rest? Wanna feel them up a bit? Mark them?" - Sehun whispered close to the other's ear mouthed at the lobe. - "I allow you only, hyung." - Not that it sounded _anything like permission_ being given, rather it compelled and led you by the nose.  
  
Teeth bit hard at the sensitive skin and a throughout shudder travelled through Chanyeol's body, his lips muffling a moan. His hardness ached painfully against the tight jeans but had Sehun's groin pined right against it. And the teasing words resonated with the older, his hands already sneaking past his hoodie to touch the slim but firm waist, every muscle prickling against his fingers. He could feel it up whole day and took his time, the opportunity hard to miss. The soft skin, toned abs and distinct v-line that he only had to follow a bit lower. Sehun groaned a hum of satisfaction, as the older's hand finally dipped to stroke his length.

"You sure are quite desperate, Sehunnie." - Chanyeol bit back, his voice hoarse and travelling low along the line between the other's ear and collarbones.  
  
"And you're too _fucking_ slow." - The maknae hissed, just as rough lips latched onto his neck to suck a hickey. His next sentence came out in a more broken manner but with the same edge to it. - "I want you faster."  
  
"You act tough but you can't wait to be fucked, huh?" - Chanyeol growled, his nibs turning into bites and his body rolling them against the glass to pin Sehun. His hand tugged hard the hoodie up and disconnected his lips from the maknae's neck only to throw it over his head somewhere on the floor. Sehun's slightly tan skin was so precious, so tempting to mark and Chanyeol wasted no time in finding that one softer spot, usually near the ears, which would make the younger weak in the legs.  
  
"Yeah, so what are you waiting for, hyung?" - He still managed to sound threatening but some of his words shivered with the moans caught in his throat. Chanyeol had built a steady rhythm with his hand but at this point, Sehun craved and needed more so it only etched at his patience. And it wasn't long before Sehun's whiny voice could no longer be muffled even with his severe attempts to bite his lip off. That same low turned on treasure which had haunted Chanyeol since months ago.  
  
"Where's the fun in giving you what you want so fast? Now that I have you all to myself.." - He trailed off and got out of his T-shirt and jeans, also giving the maknae a second to catch his breath. His hair was a mess and cheeks were a tad colored, yet he still appeared perky. Maybe it was the way his dark eyes narrowed. Or his lip curved judgingly. _Chanyeol didn't know_. But it drove him absolutely crazy. He wanted to break that behaviour.  
  
"You're such a brat, Hun." - The older chuckled darkly and held Sehun's chin, his thumb probing at his lips.  
  
"But I am your brat. So shut up and enjoy the show, hyung." - Moist reddened lips circled around the finger with a pop and Chanyeol shivered. Exactly this behaviour worked every nerve in his body up a notch. And when these same lips slid all the way down his length, drawing long sucks with hollowed cheeks, he could only do exactly what Sehun had told him. A hand buried in his locks and went along the rhythm he built. A painfully teasing and slowly maddening one, especially when he started focusing longer on the head with those taunting eyes, still challenging.  
  
" _Fuck_..Hun--you're too fucking pretty.." - Chanyeol groaned, his hand holding the other's hair away from his face in a hard tug. And the maknae was mostly just teasing but he found upmost satisfaction from the praises. So he let the other move his hips and he even gagged a little a few times, finding that Chanyeol liked to grab a hold of his throat and feel it clench around his dick through the skin. It sent painful stabs down Sehun's groin and his moans vibrated sweetly. His neck was probably his most sensitive spot and all of this made him a bit too dizzy.  
  
"You're so perfect that I could cum just from this face.." - The older sighed somewhat and let his cock slide off, halting only for a moment to lastly burn the image of these hazy eyes below in his mind.  
  
"Mm, good. You can definitely piss off Junmyeon now if he ever understood." - Sehun teased with a smirk and hooked a hungry kiss onto the other's lips. - "Hurry up, hyung." - He mumbled through their tongues intertwining with each other while Chanyeol helped him out of his remaining clothes.  
  
"A bit more patience." - He hummed and coated his fingers in saliva, before positioning one at the maknae's entrance and fitting it carefully in. Until it went knuckle deep, Chanyeol did his best to nib at the other's sensitive spots and palm through his hardness.  
  
"I don't want _patience_ , Chanyeol-" - The younger stated quite whiny, even irritated-like. But he was cut off by the sharp sting of a second finger entering him and groaned some more. Chanyeol chuckled a bit but moved his mouth to one nipple and teased it, while he let the other adjust to the scissoring motion.  
  
"If you keep being a brat, I'll have to teach you to behave." - The older one stated, only half-joking, as he twisted his fingers until he bumped them at the right spot. Sehun hissed out from the sudden pleasure and it wasn't long before the stimulation from all of Chany's ministrations left him swearing close to his ear.  
  
"Fuck..You can try." - The maknae huffed, his hips thrusting in the hand that slowly coated his length in precum. But a second later the friction was gone and Chanyeol had moved to pinch the other nipple. Shivers ran through Sehun, his back was pinned against the cold mirror wall but he was feeling so hot.  
  
The older moved to his ear and growled. - "I thought of being good with you but damn, Sehunnie..you make it so much more fun to break that attitude of yours."  
  
And Sehun had just rolled his eyes a bit but it was starting to become overwhelming after some more minutes in which Chanyeol relentlessly teased around his sweet spot but pressed into it only to tease. The maknae cried out in frustration every time he'd be denied the pleasure but couldn't even muffle his whiny voice any longer. His cock throbbed neglected. His whole body _ached_ for more.  
  
" _Hyung_ -" - He started but was cut off by his own loud groan, as a third finger entered him all of the sudden and Chanyeol pressed hard and rapidly against his spot. Sehun had to bite his lip so he doesn't whine too much at the sting and all the longed friction. - "Fuck.. fuck..-Yes..hyung--don't stop."  
  
And Chanyeol didn't stop. Too soon the maknae found it still wasn't enough. It only drove him so mad and elicited high swears from his throat. He needed Chanyeol _so fucking bad._  
  
"Hyung..--I want you now-" - He tried, only getting a bite at his ear lobe in return and a whisper.   
  
"I can continue this until we see whether you'd finish untouched.." - Sehun's dick twitched painfully at the words and he whined. - "..or you can show some respect and beg for it, Hunnie."  
  
Chanyeol's smirk was evident because he had all the patience in the world to spare. The tension had never been so much between them before but that didn't bother him while Sehun was trying his hardest _not to curse_. And he still didn't listen immediately. His hands clawed around the older's back and dug ruthless nails down the skin, opening angry scratches of red for the air in the room to prickle against. But even he had his limit and that limit was long gone to bother about sanity. Through hard breathing he lifted up his lidded eyes and pleaded. - "I need you so fucking much, hyung--please.." - His mouth latched to trap Chanyeol's lower lip between his teeth and he hissed sternly. - "I want you to turn me around and fuck me so good..that you can never get rid of the thought when we practice here. _Please, Chanyeol._ "  
  
Even in begging, Sehun had his ways. Chanyeol got throughout shivers, the tone working wonders to crack every bit of restraint he may have had. This tone of total control, even now. Sehun was too  _fucking_ hot. And enough was enough. The older grabbed him by his waist and slammed him face to face with the mirror, meeting their eyes in the reflection. Meeting that evident rosy tint on Sehun's cheeks. His panting and already fucked out expression was a million dollars sight with his muscles flexing hard in anticipation. His toned back laid bare as a canvas, which Chanyeol would have definitely taken the time to thoroughly mark if he himself wasn't aching painfully. He ran his hands through Sehun's spine and down reassuringly, feeling up everything his fingers could get to. _Sehun was just too perfect_ and he finally could have him all to himself.   
  
Once Chanyeol teased around the entrance and felt Sehun's hips open up against him, he swore under his breath and pressed all the way in.   
  
" _Holy shit_ \--Hyung." - _He was so fucking big._  Sehun groaned and steadied himself against the mirror, his eyes searching for the other's. And they were right there for him to prey on and set to watch _only_ at him, as an expression of pure bliss locked on the his face. His mouth stuck in a tight 'o' and serving his most beautiful moans, as the other started moving teasingly, making sure to fill him up completely. And of course Chanyeol couldn't take his hungry eyes off. Every single change on Sehun's face, he'd see it.  
  
Chanyeol started picking up the pace quickly and soon after found the right angle. The maknae no longer even tried to muffle his voice - he let it all out, every thrust balling up his nerves and making him sweetly writhe against the cold wall. Every hot breath steamed it up and painted on his lewd reflection.  
  
"You're so _fucking perfect_ , Sehunnie." - Chanyeol growled, his fingers digging hard at the other's waist and lips ghosting kisses on his back. Hearing those things so close and _intimate_ sent stabs of pleasure down Sehun'sgroin. Soon after he couldn't help but watch all the embarrassing faces he made, all the sounds he couldn't believe escaped his throat. But it was more than amazing.  
  
"It's so good--hyung, _faster_ \--" - He moaned out, his legs starting to feel really weak at the knees. Every thrust pushed him further up against the wall and it screwed with his brain. Chanyeol complied and leaned forward to press the other flatly, his thrusts quickening and his hand ghosting along his chest, up to his neck.  
  
"What is our leader going to think if he heard you moaning _so slutty_ now..? - He whispered near Sehun's ear, his voice also trembling a bit but not really expecting an answer. - "What are you going to say to Minseok and Jongin the next time they sneak their hands to your waist with my handprints on it?"  
  
Sehun whined loudly, not really ready to think about any of this. Hearing it though made him even more desperate. Just as he lifted up his face to look at the other, Chanyeol circled long fingers around his neck and _gripped with force_. The initial shock was replaced with a cry, as waves of sick pleasure washed over Sehun and he heard himself cough some but his dazed mind could only think how fucking good it felt. So much his pupils dilated, the burn of his lungs for oxygen only working to amplify the sensations.  
  
"My Sehunnie..You loved that, didn't you?" - Chanyeol released his hold after precisely perfect timing where it had been both enough and lacking in the same time, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into the slightly reddened skin. The maknae took sharp and rapid breaths that only intoxicated his brain with the now extra oxygen. His head lulled. - "Of course you would..Your neck has always been so sensitive."  
  
Sehun only nodded to the teasing tone, not really trusting his voice to talk right now but still mumbling.   
  
"Hyung, please--I'm close.."  
  
It sounded so cute with that hoarse voice and low whine dripping from it. Sehun could _see_  his hyung's subtle smirk in the mirror, as he nibbled on his ear lobe.  
  
" _Hyung_ -" - He tried again, this time more urgent and wiggled hard against the other.  
  
"Mm, brat." - The older hummed, his eyes directed right at Sehun's needy face. A second later there were long fingers wrapping around his throbbing length and stroking it in time with the thrusts. - "But you're my brat."  
  
The hand on the maknae's neck clenched again, heat immediately pooling down his stomach. His head was fixed in a position where he'd be forced to watch his choked cry, as he came writhing _so fucking loud_ all kinds of obscenities in between Chanyeol's name. And fortunately, the dance practice room was soundproof because surely that should have been heard on the lower floor otherwise.  
  
Sehun was still uncontrollably shivering when Chanyeol finished up with a few more thrusts, riding out his own orgasm and grunting how heavenly the other was. After that it was just them and the heavy breathing. Chanyeol eventually moved and helped his maknae around, brushing away a stray strand of hair from his face. Then he simply gazed for a brief moment, letting himself place soft kisses on each hickey or any redness really that could possibly stain the tan perfection.  
  
"Are you good?" - He earned a silent nod in response but accompanied with an earnest smile. - "Let's go take a bath, yeah? Then I promise to make you a cup of that Christmas mocca you love."  
  
Sehun's lips curved further and this time he opted to say something.   
  
"But hyung, last time you tried to make something else than ramen you broke Soo-hyung's favourite pan and he fussed around the dorm for three months-..I mean you don't have to-"  
  
Chanyeol huffed and cut him off. - "It's gonna be fine, you'll see. Quiet now." - He hurried to steal one more longer kiss on the other's lips.  
  
In the end, Jongin refused to practice in that room the next weeks and when the others asked him why, he'd always blush from head to toe and quietly grunt out something that very much sounded like _a curse._  As for Sehun - he just kept a straight face and seemed not to bother as per usual. Chanyeol would smirk because obviously the soundproof walls weren't _that_  reliable after all.  
  
Oh, and he did end up ruining the mocca and Kyungsoo forbade him to ever go near the kitchen again.


End file.
